lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
LOPC04
"Something We Don't Know. PreCure Academy is a School for Precures!?" is the 4th episode of Lock On! Precure. In this episode, Maki and Kaki finds out that PreCure Acdemy is actually a school for Precures. Links Literature * Precure Academy Episode 4 Synopsis Maki meets her worst nightmare, there are so many monsters attacking the town which makes her a little scared, but she managed to gather her courage and defeat all of them with her sister. After all of them disappeared, they're turn their heads to find Nora being so surprised to find out that her friends were actually Precures. The shadows of the other students covered them as they laugh and complain, Maki screamed in her mind as she finds herself awake and everything was just a dream. Maki explains about the dream to her sister and it happens to be the exact same thing she had in her dreams. Before they would think any further, they spot Kylie coming towards them tiredly because she used so much power to recover the town centre the day before. While thinking of that, their mother suddenly comes into their bedroom with their towels, she tells them to take a bath and have breakfast before they would go to school. Just as soon as Kaki hears that, she quickly rushes downstairs for it, while Maki slowly walks with her mother beside her. All of them have pancakes for breakfast and that is when Maki notices that there's another set of breakfast which doesn't meant to be for her aunt because she already left. She asked her mother, but she only says that she used to do that for someone and avoids talking any further. Just after she left to bring the dishes to the sink, Kaki comes up to her and asks about their father which makes her shocked and dropped a dish onto the floor, shattering it. Mune starts panicking as she tries to gather all of the shattered pieces but got cut in the process, which Kylie comes to her and heals the wound instantly. Kaki asks her why she would look so bad whenever she asks about him but she refuses to talk, telling her that school is more important and that topic can come for later. Just before they leave, their mother asks them to buy a bouquet for their teachers. Kylie wasn't going to go with them but she changed her mind when Mune tells her that she will get a chance to learn a lot of new things. After she agreed, all of them decided to have a race and started earlier which makes Maki a little mad at them, but just before she would be able to chase after them, her mothers stops her and tells her to "listen to a wiser one". As soon as her mother releases her from her arms, she is called by Kylie as they start running to the flower shop. They arrived at the flower shop that seems to look a little scary but they managed to overcome their fear and get inside, Just as they arrived at the counter, Kaki starts questioning whether if her mother told them to buy a bouquet for teacher or teacher"s", unfortunately Maki doesn't seem to remember because she thought that her sister would remember it. Just as they were about to have an argument, a guy with dark purple hair comes out and makes Kylie starting to be nervous because she had a crush on him at their first sight. Boshaku asks Kylie for her name but just before she would answer him, Kaki suddenly drags her away and asks Maki to give her a new name, Joumae Kirie. As soon as he finishes with the bouquet, he gives it to Maki. Just before they leave, Kirie asks him if she will be able to find him again which he responds that he will always be there for her whenever she needs him, flattering her. As they made their way to the school, they realized that they forgot about Kasey who is nowhere to be found. They keep on running as they spot Kasey in his human form standing near the gate, he waited on them until the bell suddenly rings which makes them rush to the Academy (unfinished) Major Events Literature *(Coming soon) Errors Literature * (Coming soon) Trivia Literature *(Coming soon) Characters Cures *Joume Maki * Joume Kaki Mascots *Kylie * Kasey Villains *Dark Queen * Forte Secondary Characters *Joume Mune * Hoshikira Yoruna * Haikino Suki * Kamibara Ariadna * Aikari Nora